Reid's Unlucky Christmas Accident
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Reid has an accident... or two while trying to help the other men decorate. What happens? H/P, Dave/JJ, M/G


AN: Alright so Cassie and I were talking (Bet you all missed that line, huh?) and I was helping her come up with ideas for her LEC Christmas story and of course she made a comment and here I am with a brand new story idea! I mean this should, if I can write, come out awesome!... Reid lovers: RUN! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own my evil twsted messed up mind!... I don't think I can claim anything else…

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Reid gulped as Morgan steadied the ladder. Hotch and Dave were already standing on the roof of Dave's cabin. Reid looked up. That was a good 30 or more feet off the ground. He hated heights. Airplanes he could do, but he had to CLIMB to get up there.

"Why don't you go and I'll hold the ladder?" Reid said, pleading with Morgan through his eyes. Morgan grinned and shook his head.

"We flipped a coin and you lost. Now get your ass up that ladder pretty boy!" Reid sighed but put his hands on the rungs and climbed. He climbed what seemed like forever, but when he looked down, he was only half way up. He gulped and closed his eyes, sending a quick prayer up to a God that they had all almost given up on as he took another step up. He kept going, until he reached the gutter. He grasped onto it for dear life as he felt the ladder wobble and shake underneath him. He looked down to see Morgan had fallen and no one was holding on to the ladder. Reid's fingers dug into the metal as the ladder fell to the side, his body hanging off the roof.

"HELP!" Reid shouted, terrified for his life. Hotch and Dave carefully rushed to his side, each man taking one of Reid's arms in their hands. With all their strength, the two pulled Reid to safety, well as safe as you could be on a roof 30 some odd feet off the ground, all three breathing heavy.

"I'm assuming since Boy Genius didn't squish me, you all are alive up there?" Morgan called down. Hotch frowned as Dave leaned towards the edge.

"No, Reid died of heart failure, so Hotch and I lugged his dead body up here for the hell of it" Dave called down. Reid's eyes widened as Hotch and Dave chuckled. "I think his body will be alright till next Halloween, don't you?" Dave called down as he winked at the other two men on the roof. Hotch shook his head as he carefully navigated over to where they had started putting the lights on the side.

"Ha ha" Morgan yelled out drily. Dave sniggered as he helped Reid over to Hotch, who tossed the younger man the end of the light string, which was a complete knot.

"You didn't untangle it before you started putting it on?" Reid gaped. Dave shrugged.

"We thought you could handle it" he said. Reid sighed, but went to work on untangling the end. After all, how badly could this end?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Spencer Reid saw his young life flash before his eyes and he hung upside down from the roof, the only thing holding him up was the strand of lights. He shouldn't have asked how bad it could end up, because his death was pretty bad. Somehow in all the untangling, Reid had managed to get tangled up in the lights and one wrong step, he fell off the roof. The lights bit into his body and Hotch and Dave tried to pull him up, both failing.

"Hanging around Reid?" Morgan asked with a laugh. Reid didn't want to open his eyes to glare at Morgan. He would rather let the dark man tease him than open his eyes to see his impending death. There was only so long that string of lights would hold him up.

"Oh hell, I'm too old for this" Dave muttered. "Let Garcia get her Christmas butt up here and do it if she wants them up so badly." Just then Dave's footing slipped and Reid opened his eyes and looked up as he heard Dave's cursing before his body landed with a thud on the ground. Reid looked to see him cussing up a storm, right underneath it. "I'M TOO DAMN OLD!" Hotch looked over the edge of the roof at their current predicament.

"I don't think we are going to get him back up here, maybe it would be better if we tried from the ground" Hotch said. Rossi grumbled as he stood and helped Morgan steady the ladder so Hotch could come down safely. Once he had both feet on the ground, Morgan, Dave, and Hotch stood in a semi-circle around where Reid was hanging, all three with their hands on their hips as they looked up.

"Well, we could leave him. He makes a nice decoration" Rossi said. Hotch elbowed him before he frowned.

"We could call the fire department" Hotch said. Morgan snorted.

"And say what? Hello 911, what is you emergency? Uh yeah, my friend is hanging from the roof by a string of lights, can you send the fire department? I'm sure that will go over well" Morgan said mimicking what the call would be. Hotch nodded. He did have a point.

"Well we have to get him down somehow, or Red, Jen and Emily will have our heads. All six of them" Dave said.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" a feminine screech shouted. Dave and Morgan winced as Hotch frowned more. Oh this was not going to end well.

"Well, we were putting up lights and Reid kinda, sorta got stuck Baby Girl" Morgan said. Jen and Emily had to hold back their laughter as Garcia went and smacked each of the men's heads.

"Don't worry Boy wonder, I'll call 911" Garcia said as she headed inside, muttering something about Morgan and the couch. Derek followed after her to try and talk her down from his ultimate punishment. JJ walked over to Dave as Emily walked up to Hotch.

"Good going boys, I think Garcia's right, the couch is in order" Emily said as JJ nodded her confirmation. Dave and Hotch shared a look before they turned their heads back to their women.

"But Jen" Dave whined. JJ turned and linked arms with Emily, both girls headed inside, followed closely by the guys. The men were trying to grovel and beg for the women to forgive them. Anything but the couch!

Reid watched as everyone went inside, leaving him hanging there. He heard the click of the door closing and he hung there, not moving.

"Guys? Guys? Hey guys! HEY!"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: *grins* Oh man I can just see it now. The dispatcher, "no worries, we get those calls all the time ma'am" LOL! Well there we have it, poor Reid was just unlucky! *grins* Well it made me laugh while writing it, so I hope you guys had a good laugh too! Thanks for reading now please let me know what you thought!


End file.
